Embodiments of the present invention relate to sensor monitoring and, more specifically, to ring-based monitoring of sensor mesh networks.
Sensors are used in numerous situations to detect variables related to their environments. For instance, a sensor can be integrated into a piece of machinery to detect that the machinery is behaving properly, or a sensor may be piezoelectric and can be used to measure weather conditions or other weather conditions in its location.
Sensors are often inexpensive devices and prone to occasional failure. Unfortunately, a failure may not be detected right away, and as a result, certain environmental changes may remain undetected. For instance, in the case of a sensor that detects issues with machinery, if the sensor fails, a failure on the part of the machinery might go undetected for an extended period of time.